Series 14
The fourteenth season of Thomas and Friends will begin airing on October 11th, 2010 in the UK and November 2010 in the US. It will contain twenty episodes. Episodes # Thomas' Tall Friend - Thomas must deliver a giraffe to the Sodor Wildlife Centre, but is too excited to wait for its keeper. # James in the Dark - James, thinking that he doesn't need a headlamp in the dark, picks up Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and their animals instead of Alicia Botti. # Pingy Pongy Pick Up - Emily must pick up the Sodor football team's uniforms. # Charlie and Eddie - Edward tries to show Charlie that he is a fun engine instead of delivering the Fat Controller's car to the garage. # Toby and the Whistling Woods - Thomas and James help Toby get through the Whistling Woods. # Henry's Health and Safety - Henry becomes so concerned about safety, he changes things that are already safe. # Diesel's Special Delivery - Diesel swaps his dull load of slate for a haul of shiny red apples in order to please Sodor's schoolchildren. # Pop Goes Thomas - Thomas is amused by the popping sounds coming from his load of lemonade, but when he delivers the cargo, he discovers that the bottles are empty. # Victor Says Yes - Victor bites off more than he can chew when he agrees to fix almost every engine on Sodor on the same day. # Thomas in Charge - The Island Inspector pays a visit to Sodor, but Thomas's ambitious plans to impress him lead to chaos and flying coal trucks! # Being Percy - Percy decides to imitate wise old Gordon in order to win the respect of the other engines. # Thomas' Winter Wish/Merry Winter Wish - Thomas delivers the Star of Knapford, a festive light that makes wishes come true. # Thomas and the Hats/Thomas and the Snowman Party - Thomas must find a special hat for a snowman before the party can begin. # Thomas' Crazy Day - The Fat Controller enlists Thomas to teach the silly Logging Locos how to be useful, but he has already promised to play a game with Percy. # Jumping Jobi Wood - Thomas is ordered to collect some precious Jobi wood from Misty Island, but chaos ensues when Old Wheezy starts throwing the logs around. * Merry Misty Island - Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand prepare for the first ever Misty Island Christmas party. * Henry's Magic Box - Henry helps Sir Topham Hatt prepare a secret holiday surprise for all of Sodor by delivering a special box. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Rosie * Hiro * Victor * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Salty * Rocky * Harold * Cranky * Kevin * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * A dockyard workman * The laundry lady * Sodor United football team * Old Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Alicia Botti (vocalises) * Bertie (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Stanley (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The photographer (cameo) * The teacher (cameo) * The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) * The Island Inspector The following characters are very likely to appear: * Bill and Ben * Scruff Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Toby, and Farmer Trotter * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, and James * William Hope as Edward, Percy, and Charlie * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, and Alicia Botti * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Salty * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Rocky and Cranky UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Salty, Sir Topham Hatt, Dash, Ben, and Farmer McColl * Matt Wilkinson as Whiff, Victor, Charlie, Rocky, Cranky, and Farmer Trotter * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Rosie * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti External links * SiF's interviews with Keith Wickham and Ben Small * HiT News * Season 14 promo * KET program guide Category:Television Series